Love Lust and Everything in Between
by Unknown Writer 13
Summary: <html><head></head>A quick little story of an adventure in the school library - Once titled Untitled, was a one-shot but decided to make it a story.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Untitled – Chapter 1

I don't own anything of Twilight…

JPOV

I was heading to the library. It's what I did every day during my senior study. I always went to see her. I loved everything about her. Sure I've never told her this, since we are just friends with benefits. She thinks we shouldn't date since it would ruin my reputation. I'm the captain of the basketball team at Forks High School, while she is on the debate team.

But I don't care she is beautiful. The way her hair flows down her shoulders in perfect curls, there natural of course which just adds to her beauty. And her eyes are these amazing browns I could get lost in them if I look too long. She never wore make up either like she needed it she had natural beauty something other girls only dream of.

I wasn't the only guy to notice her. My best friend Edward Cullen has had a crush on her since freshman year. He has never made a move thou, especially since he started dating Alice Brandon last year.

No one knows about our extras to our friendship, I mean everyone in Forks knows we are friends. We grew up next door to each other since birth. Our birthdays are two days apart. I'm older. And I'm friends with her brother Emmett who is a year older then us and goes to college in Seattle. If he ever knew what I was doing with his litter sister he would kill me. Luckily he is too distracted to some hot blonde named Rose that he met at college to ever come home. I mean it is kind of obvious if you see us after school.

After school we go to my house since my parents are always away on business. We lay in bed doing homework. Taking breaks for a make-out or two. We always get carried away and soon her shirt and pants are on the floor and she is hovering over me in just her bra and panties.

Dam it I got to stop thinking about that at school.

I finally make it to the library where she is sitting, her hair flowing over her shoulder covering her face. She is reading another text book probably preparing for a test she could ace in her sleep. She was so smart. Another thing I loved about her. She can actually hold a conversation with me without saying the word 'like' every two words. I hate girls that are like that. An example of one of those girls is her best friend, Jessica Stanely. I don't know how that girl made it to senior year of high school. My guess is she is sleeping with the teachers. (Sorry for anyone who likes Jessica) I sit down at the table and she doesn't notice me, but of course Jessica does.

"O my god hey Jasper like you look like really good today!", she is so excited to see me, she has a crush on me and has asked me out numerous times but I always turn her down. But with Jessica's little exciting moment about me sitting there the love of my life finally looks up and a smile breaks out across her face.

"Hello, Bella is that book your reading any good?" I ask with a chuckle, any book she reads is considered to her.

"Yes, Jasper it actually I'm learning about the civil war and you can't deny that's not exciting." She said with a sweet smile, that smile I couldn't stand it I just had to kiss those lips.

"How about you show me where you found it." I asked with a devilish grin on my face.

She grabbed my hand without saying a word and started leading me deep into the library. No one was ever in here anyway so it didn't matter where she led me. I quickly looked around just to double check no one was around once I saw the coast was clear I pushed her into the bookshelf behind her and leaned down capturing her lips in mine. Her arms snaked around my neck and started lightly pulling on my hair. I admitted a groan she knew how much it turned me on when she pulled on my hair. My hand slowly slid down from her waist to her legs that day she was wearing a skirt. I loved when she wore shirts. I reached her knee and lifted it up hooking it on my hip. I needed to get closer to her and since we couldn't actually have sex in school I would have to settle for this. But I could still teaser her once her leg was settled on my hip my hand slid around and grabbed her cute little ass. She moaned at that and pulled her head back to catch her breath with that I start kissing her neck. I knew what turned her on she loved the feeling of my mouth on her neck, I've always wanted to give her a hickey so everyone knew she was taken but she wouldn't allow it.

Suddenly the bell rang, I groaned I didn't want to go to class I wanted to just stay here and do what I wanted with her. She untangled herself from me.

"I got to get to class see you after school." She said with a wink and walked away.

Man I love that girl

**I have no idea what to title this yet but I just had to write it. It might become a story I'm not sure yet. I want to see what everyone thinks of it first. But if I do make it a story then I'll come up with a title. **


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Lust, and Everything in between – Chapter 2

I don't own twilight

JPOV

I'm sitting in English and I can't even focus all I can think about is Bella. I can't be friends with benefits with her anymore. I need to make her my girlfriend. I want the whole world to know I'm in love with Bella Swan. Well at least the whole population of Forks High.

And I have the perfect plan to make her mine. First, a date this Friday.

_To: Bella_

_ From: Jasper_

_ Want to go out to dinner with me this Friday night._

Now I wait for the response I know it won't come till after class since she would never take her phone out during class. She says it takes away from the learning experience I love that about her she is so dedicated.

I figured if she didn't answer I could just bring it up tonight while she was over my house. She was coming over so we could talk about college plans. Bella wants to go east, as in New England why I will never understand. But I want to go south to Texas, but I would give that up in a heartbeat just to be closer to her. We both got all our letters back from college so tonight we were finally opening them all. She applied to Harvard, Yale, Cornell, Dartmouth, and Brown. Yea all the big schools out there she really wanted to go to Harvard it's been her dream for years and she is smart enough to go there. I applied to a bunch of schools too. She thinks I applied to Texas A&M, Texas State, Rice University, and St. Edward's University. But I only applied to Texas A&M the rest are all out there with her I picked schools surrounding all the schools she picked. So hopefully which ever she picks I can go to the school right nearby. I of course applied to the same school on that miracle that I get in. Not that I'm dumb or anything no I'm second smartest kid in our grade right after her but I just figured why would some Boston school take two kids from Forks Washington.

It didn't matter where I went as long as I was with her. She means the world to me. I honestly don't know what I would do without her. Luckily class was over meaning I could make it to my motorcycle and I knew she would be standing there leaning against it.

And when I got outside there she was against my motorcycle she looked so amazing the sun was shining perfectly on her. It made her seem like an angel. I wanted to kiss her so bad. I once tried kissing her in public at school. She freaked out. I don't understand why I mean I thought it was obvious that I loved her with all my heart. Maybe she only see me as a friend. I really hope that wasn't the case.

We got to my house and she started jumping up and down pulling her envelops out of her bag. So I grabbed her hand and brought her up to my room where all my letters where stored. She opened hers first. She was accepted to all of them, Harvard even offered her a full ride scholarship. Guess it was off to Boston, meaning I hope one of the schools there accepted me. So I opened all my letters.

"Jasper why is only one of these schools in Texas?" She asked she was completely confused.

"Just keeping my options open Bella; you never know what the future holds in store for me." I said with a sheepish grin.

I opened all my letters and was accepted to every single school I was completely shocked I didn't think they would all accept me.

"You should go to Texas; you've always wanted to go." She said with a weak smile I knew she didn't want me to. We have never been apart since birth and I was about to start in college.

I just nodded, I knew where I was going I was going to Harvard with her and there was nothing anyone could say or do that would stop me.

(Lemon)

I leaned toward her and kissed her lips gently at first then applied pressure to her body to she laid back on my bed and I climbed above her on my hands and knees hovering over her peppering any bear skin I could see. She giggled a little. I slowly started undoing her buttons on her blouse with my teeth, which gained me a small moan from her. Once the shirt was unbuttoned I pulled her up a little so I could remove the shirt.

I was taking my time today; maybe if I put more feeling into it she would see I had feelings for her.

I laid her back down and started kissing the tops of her breast, right where the bra started covering her. She moaned more, hearing her moan caused me to get hard. I continued kissing down between her breasts down her perfect toned stomach to the top of her skirt. I kissed her hips which gained me another moan this one louder than the others. I climbed off her and undid her skirt sliding it down so she was only in her bra and panties. She looked amazing with her hair cascading across my pillows. I leaned up and captured her lips while my hand traveled south. I slide a finger under her panties and slipped it into her.

"O yes Jasper." She moaned ever so lightly but that's all I needed to hear and I added another finger. Gaining a louder scream of my name.

"Please fuck me Jasper." I loved when she talked like that I couldn't deny her.

I took of my pants and boxers and grabbed a condom from the drawer next to my bed. I rolled it on and placed my tip at her entrance. And in that moment she looked at me with her big brown eyes and I nearly lost it right there before even getting into her.

I slide into her and kept a steady slow pace at first but she soon started bucking her hips up towards mine and I couldn't control myself any longer. I started going faster. And with every thrust her screams got louder. Hearing my name tumble from her lips as I slide in and out of her was bringing me closer and closer. But I wanted her to finish with me so I reached down and began rubbing her clit as I continued with my fast pace. She was so close I knew it so I rubbed harder and thrusted faster I was so close as well and just as I came I saw her face and I knew she finished too. I pulled out gently and kissed her lips softly and went to the bathroom to clean up a little.

When I returned she was curled up in my bed under the covers wearing one of my shirts. She had her eyes closed meaning she was either asleep or on the verge of sleep. I grabbed my boxers and slide into bed with her I wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"So Friday night will you go on a date with me?" I whispered softly, she mumbled a soft yes and then she drifted into sleep. I was so happy she said yes. I was going to make her mine.

"I love you Bella Swan." I whispered to her I knew she couldn't hear me but still I had to say it. I soon fell asleep after her. Just a quick nap never hurt anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone,

I'm taking a quick break from writing. It will only be a week so my next post should be up May 6th. It's finals weeks at my school and I have 5 other papers I have to write so I have focus on them. But I'm offering a reward. If you can name the song that these lyrics go to I will write the next chapter and send it to you for a sneak preview.

Lyrics are:

"There's nothing wrong with just a taste of what you've paid for"


	4. Chapter 4

Love Lust and Everything in Between

I don't own anything….. **Sorry I know I was supposed to update yesterday and I wrote a chapter but my boyfriend of two years decided he didn't want to be with me anymore so the chapter was so depressing and everyone ended up alone. But this chapter will be better!**

JPOV

"O look Peter they look so cute together", I heard my stepmother Sarah say to my dad.

"Jasper it's time to wake up Bella should get home unless she is sleeping over and if she is she should at least call her parents, and we can set up the guest bedroom." My dad didn't think Bella and I should be sleeping in the same bed but we did once they were all asleep. I needed her to sleep.

"Bella baby do you want to sleep over?" I kissed her check lightly after asking

"Mmmmm" and with that she snuggled closer into my chest.

"I'll call her parents Peter" Sarah said with a smile and I saw her leave the doorway. My dad soon followed after.

"Bella we should eat something before we go to sleep or maybe get some homework done." I heard her giggle

"Jazzzy I finished all my homework in the library today" But she hopped out of bed anyway. She looked so cute in my clothes.

Once downstairs I made her dinner, Mac n Cheese, it was her favorite. She sat quietly at the table while I cooked. She looked like she was thinking about something.

"Jasper about Friday….." O no she was backing out.

"Bella please you mean so much to me I can't just be screwing you anymore I want everyone to know your mine" I was pleading with her

"Jasper relax I was just going to ask what I should wear." She said with a smile

**I know it's short but I just wanted to get a quick filler in the next chapter will be their date!**


	5. Chapter 5

Love Lust and Everything in between

(Sorry everyone for the huge break I have no idea if anyone is even following this story anymore but here goes)

I do not own any of the characters.

Chapter 4 (the date)

**Bella's POV**

It was Friday…. The day of my date with Jasper. To say I was nervous was an understatement. The butterflies in my stomach wouldn't stop flying around. Jasper dropped me off at my house after school gave me a quick kiss on the check before speeding off on his motorcycle. I had two hours to get ready. I've never been on a date I don't know what I'm supposed to wear. I could text Alice I mean she was a fashionista.

_To: Alice_

_From: Bella_

_Hey um can you come over. I kind of have a date tonight and need your help getting ready?_

Not long after I got a message from her.

_To: Bella_

_From: Alice_

_I'll be there in five minutes_

And sure enough she was there in five minutes bouncing up and down. "O My Gosh who is your date with?" She screamed.

"Well um…..Jasper" I said it quietly hoping she wouldn't hear me.

"FINALLY!" she screamed

Alice knew I had a crush on Jasper; she had been bugging me for years to tell him I liked him. But I always thought he saw me as just a friend. Well a friend you hooked up with. I mean we lost our virginities to each other, I still remember the day with was Prom Junior year.

_Flashback_

_I stood waiting in my bedroom staring at the mirror at my dress. It was a beautiful midnight blue princess gown (Picture in profile). I was waiting for Jasper to come pick me up. Neither of us had dates for Prom so he offered we go together as friends. I was confused because I know girls had asked him out. I figured he was just being nice to me so I wouldn't go alone. My mom called for me saying Jasper was here. _

_I walked down the stairs and there he was at the bottom. He was in a white tux with a blue bow tie, he looked amazing. I had a crush on Jasper since we were freshman just never had the courage to tell him. I got to the bottom of the stairs and he walked up to me and pulled out a beautiful corsage of white roses and placed it on my wrist._

_**After Prom**_

_Jasper had rented a hotel room for us since Prom was in Seattle and our parents didn't really want us driving home that late. He said it was a two bed room but when we got there we saw it only had one bed. We figured we shouldn't make a big deal about it I mean we use to take baths together. But we built a wall of pillows between us anyway; I mean we were juniors now we had grown since then. _

_Neither of us was tired so we decided to play 21 questions, Jasper went first._

"_Bella are you a virgin?" I was shocked that he asked_

"_Yes." He was my best friend I could tell him anything I so it wasn't a big deal I guess._

"_I'm glad because I am too. And I was thinking…well we are both virgins why don't we lose it to each other this way it isn't so awkward?" I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head_

_Jasper moved the pillows and started kissing me. I was ok with that we were each other's first kiss back when we were 12. Then he started pulling my dress off and soon the butterflies started. _

"_Relax Bella I promise to be gentle." He whispered into my ear._

_(I'm going to skip the Lemon part only because I really want to get to the date part. But I might make a quick one shot about their first time as a different story.)_

_When it was over he wrapped his arms around me and we both drifted off to sleep._

_End of Flash Back_

During the whole time of me remembering our first time Alice was doing my hair and had just finished she had it pinned up so the curls were bunched in the back. She then pulled out the perfect outfit. (Picture on profile). Once I was dressed Alice hugged me goodbye and left before Jasper got there.

Jasper knocked on the door and I ran to the door. When I pulled it open there he was looking amazing and smiling. In his hand was a picnic basket. He took my hand and without a word led me down the path in my backyard.

Years ago Jasper and I had found this amazing little spot out in the woods behind my house.

He laid out the blanket and sat down grabbed my hand and pulled me down into his lap.

He kissed me check and started to talk.

"Bella, I really like you. And I hope you like me to because I want you to be my girlfriend."

I was so shocked I just nodded my head, Jasper just asked me out.

I Bella Swan was dating Jasper Whitlock…Finally


End file.
